


Lost in Space

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: I mean that and the title should tell you everything, M/M, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Butters had screwed up and now, he and Stan were stranded away from the team.(Stutters week day 7: switch, lost, and sci fi (technically))





	Lost in Space

Butters didn't know how it happened. One second he was flying the blue lion, trying to freeze an incoming ship. A blast knocked him back, and he found himself far away from anything or anyone else. Butters slammed on the controls, but Blue didn't respond. He was stuck.

Butters couldn't see anything out of his window. He heard nothing. He turned communications off and on again, thinking that maybe it would work. He still heard nothing.

“Uh… Fellas?” Butters called, but there was no answer. “Can anyone hear me?”

Nothing. Space was terrifying enough, but worse when there was no one around. Butters closed his eyes and focused on his breathing -  _ don't panic now _ , he told himself. He heard a crackle over communications, and his eyes snapped open again.

“Hello?” he tried again, though this time did not expect anything.

“Butters!”

A bark of his name was enough to calm him for a moment. He looked around, but with Blue being unresponsive, he couldn't look at things that weren't in front of him. Still, they couldn't have been too far apart.

“Stan? Thank God! I thought I was alone,” Butters said, not trying to hide the relief in his voice.

“I went after you, but I got blasted to who knows where. Red's unresponsive,” Stan said. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Blue ain't responding, either. Can you talk to anyone else?”

Stan sighed. “No. Just you.”

Butters frowned. He pulled his knees up to his chest - it looked like they were stuck until the lions decided to wake up again. There was no contact to the other paladins, and no way to contact the castle ship. This was the worst day of his life, worse than the time Eric had almost let him slip out of the airlock on the castle ship.

“What do we do?” Butters asked.

“I don't know. Wait to be rescued? What  _ can _ we do?”

That was true - until they could contact someone else, they were doomed. Butters kept flicking communications on and off, hoping that restarting it would work. It didn't help, and he was most likely breaking it. Defeated, he stopped trying.

“Wait-- Dude, I can see you!” Stan said.

“You can? So you're close by.”

“Yeah, but it looks like we're drifting apart. Unless you've got rope or something, we're eventually gonna split and lose range.”

Butters didn't have any rope, and cursed himself for not thinking about this beforehand. As if they could have planned for this. There was no protocol for broken lions and a risk of losing each other. For all Butters knew, they would never be found again. There was one thing they could do.

“I'm coming over,” Butters said. “Then we'll be together, and we can keep an eye on where the blue lion's going.”

“Okay, lemme know when you're here.”

Butters got out of the lion and looked around. Stan was right; Red and Blue were drifting from each other, quicker than he expected. He swallowed before activating his jetpack and going over to Red. Almost as soon as he arrived, Stan let him in.

He had never been inside the red lion, but it wasn't too different to Blue. The interior lighting dyed everything with a red tint, which gave his armour a strange colour. Stan gave him a small smile, then immediately frowned again.

“I thought this stupid Altean technology was supposed to be top of the range,” Stan said, gesturing to Red's controls.

“Even the best has its problems,” Butters said. He rubbed his knuckles anxiously. “D’you think they'll find us?”

“I don't know, dude. I don't even know if they saw where we went.”

Knowing the others, Eric and Kyle were arguing over whose fault it was. Kenny would be trying to get them to stop, but without Stan there, they wouldn't stop. Stan and Butters were fucked.

Butters watched Blue drift away, holding himself. It was his fault that they were here, and it was his fault that they may lose Blue. Butters could have killed them both. He exhaled slowly, his breath shaking.

“Butters? You okay?” Stan asked, his voice gentle.

Butters swallowed, before nodding. “Mmhm. I'm fine.”

Stan looked up at him, but he didn't look convinced. He stood up in front of Butters, blocking his view from outside. He sighed and, without a word, he pulled Butters into a hug.

He would have never expected the comfort, not in a million years. Butters wasn't a baby, and he didn't need comforting. That was what he wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Stan, squeezing him tightly. He loved hugs; that must have been what Stan was thinking.

“I'm scared,” Butters said quietly. “What if they don't find us? What if something comes for us?”

“They can track the lions, remember? They'll find us,” Stan said.

That should have soothed Butters, but for whatever reason, it didn't. It only felt worse. He squeezed Stan tighter as anxiety wound around Butters.

“They might not find us alive!”

Stan paused. He rubbed Butters’ back. “If that happens, you'd better at least try to kick ass with me.”

Butters laughed a little and nodded. He hoped the Galra wouldn't find them. He hoped they would drift until the paladins found them. Butters shook in Stan's arms, squeezing his eyes shut. He was glad he was with Stan - there was no way he wanted to drift through space alone.

“I'm scared too, dude. I'm really scared. I never wanted any of this,” Stan said.

No one wanted this. No one wanted to be trapped in space, far from home. It was Butters’ fault that they ended up all the way out here, a fact Eric never let him forget. At the end of it, it was all Butters’ fault. He squeezed Stan again, enough for him to wheeze in pain. Stan patted his back.

“You're killing me.”

“Oh, sorry,” Butters mumbled, and loosened his grip.

They eventually let each other go, and Stan sat back down. Butters leaned on the back of the seat, looking out at the stars.

“What if this is it?” Stan asked. “Fuck, dude, there's so much to do. I know we're replaceable, so who cares? But, I... I thought I'd at least live long enough to see my mom again.”

Butters frowned, leaning his chin on Stan's head.

“I bet we're worrying about nothing, Stan. I bet they'll find us,” Butters said.

“Dead or alive?”

Butters didn't have an answer, not when Stan was echoing his worried. He frowned. In the distance, the blue lion was nothing but a small spot.

“Guess it does suck. Now you can never tell Wendy you liked her,” Butters said.

“What? No way, dude.” Stan shook his head, a grimace tugging at his mouth. “Yeah, maybe when we first met her, but not any more, and not Wendy.”

Not Wendy. There was a tiny hope planted in the soil, but Butters didn't really believe it. Stan was much closer to Kenny and Kyle than him. It would never be him. The question still tugged at him like a dog begging for a walk.

“Then who?”

Butters didn't really want to ask. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know if it wasn't him. If there was a chance they would die…

“You.”

Butters stood up straight when Stan said that. He rubbed his knuckles together, trying to say something, but the words failed. Was Stan lying as a last ditch effort to get laid? Butters didn't know, and the flutter in his heart told him he didn't care.

“Me?” Butters asked, his voice squeaking. Stan nodded. “Oh Jesus, Stan. I thought you liked Wendy, or-- or even Kyle, but not me, no sir.”

“Dude, save it. I don't wanna hear a rejection, not from you.”

There was something pathetic about getting rejected by Butters. His brow furrowed and he crouched down in front of Stan. He took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. He took Stan's off, and it joined Butters’ on the floor. Butters couldn't tell if Stan was blushing, or if it was the lights from inside the lion. Either way, Stan was cute. Stan froze, and it gave Butters a moment to admire him.

Butters put his hand on the side of Stan's neck, then leaned in to press his lips to Stan's. His breath hitched, but he kissed him back. His fingers tangled in Butters’ hair, pulling him as close as he could. A moan escaped his throat - if they were stuck here, what was the harm?

Stan pulled away, and Butters was about to ask why when he heard a noise from one of the helmets. He grabbed the blue one and put it on, and immediately the sound of Eric's barking filled his ears.

“Eric!” Butters said, sighing in relief.

“Fucking finally,” Eric tutted. “Jesus, what were you doing?”

Not a chance in hell was Butters telling him anything. “We couldn't hear you until now. We don't know where we are, and the lions are down.”

“Don't worry, we're coming,” Kyle said.

Eventually, Butters would have to explain why he wasn't in the blue lion. For now, however, he could hang out with Stan until the others came. Butters sat on his lap, and Stan held him by his waist. They had a little while before they were found.

**Author's Note:**

> I do haaaave a long VLD AU... also why are two Stutters pieces linked to two Kyman week pieces. @ me why
> 
> Anyway come follow me on [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)


End file.
